1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for rigidly coupling two members along a longitudinal axis. More specifically, the invention pertains to apparatus for effecting relatively quick coupling connection and disconnection of first and second members where one of the members includes a male portion engaging an opening in the second member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick connect/disconnect coupling arrangements are known wherein a cone-shaped member, e.g. a cone point screw, is carried by one of the members and engages a corresponding conical surface in the other member along a line contact to generate coupling forces parallel to a longitudinal axis common to the two members. One example of such known arrangements is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,414 issued Dec. 2, 1975 to Hopkins and assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention. Another example of such a known arrangement is shown in a commercially available arrangement described in a brochure designated KOMET-A.B.S. 1/83/WA--10 published by Komet--R.B., Inc., Rolling Meadows, Ill.
Such known prior art arrangements do not offer maximum coupling strength, in that they rely on a line contact between the two members in generating the coupling force. Also, such arrangements have the disadvantage of not offering a positive disconnect or uncoupling action--i.e. the parts used to effect coupling may, especially with prolonged usage in attendant wear, stick or hangup when the coupling is attempted to be loosened.